


Who needs a pregnancy pillow when I have you?

by aaronmustdie



Series: Mpreg one shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronmustdie/pseuds/aaronmustdie
Summary: Just some Peter/Wade fluff sorry it’s short.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Mpreg one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Who needs a pregnancy pillow when I have you?

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome! Enjoy!

“Waddee,” Peter whined to his too soon-to-be-husband at two am “I want cuddles.” Peter started to kiss Wade’s neck trying to wake him up. “Wadieee, wake up we both need you large arms, to hold us.” He kissed him some more and instead of getting nothing but snozes he heard his fiancé

“Pete I just gave you love an hour ago, I did count.” The pregnant boy huffed and turned away from him and sniffed a bit. He was going through so many emotions so he doesn’t know how to handle them. So the only way that he can express those feelings is by crying the whole team understands that is the only way. Wade is the type of person that only cares for himself and no one else. But that all changed when he met Peter. All he wanted was to protect him and only him then of course he got pregnant so now he needs to protect two lives. So if any of them was hurt in anyway, they will have hell to pay. 

Wade does remember that Peter is very sensitive now that he’s pregnant it’s even worse, Peter cries over the smallest things. So Wade wanted to apologize so he moved closer to him. Before they even touched Wade could her the poor boy sobbing into the white pillow, he hated to see him like that. The moment that Wade’s shirtless body touched Peter’s aching back he immediately stop crying and turned to fast him. Wade made eye contact with Peter’s read filled ones.

“I’m sorry Pete, I’m just so tired sometimes that’s all. I don’t hate you okay” 

“M’ okay.” Peter then quickly sat up with some help from Wade to rub his eyes. Wade reached for a red shirt and pulled it on and tried to calm the boy. Peter was still crying even after he was covered in kisses. Wade still didn’t stop him from crying so he tried to tell him 

“Baby you need to stop crying and breathe. It’s not good for you are the baby.” As he rubbed his back a few more times Peter stopped. Wade smiled when Peter put his head in his chest. The brown haired boy just wanted to stay in his arms forever. He felt so safe and comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. And that’s what he plans to do till this kid gets here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more later!


End file.
